Redone
by som
Summary: Crossdimension. After war! First try. Review if you want me to continue. I have basic idea of whole story.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter. I guess this should be enough. My characters are my own.

There are spell errors.. this is a draft to see if I can write.

Harry Potter landed on the edge of the forbidden forest with a thump. He had never really enjoyed travelling by portkey, but this took the prize. It was like every part of your body getting ripped apart and then suddenly fused back together. However he had not travelled by portkey, it felt like it. His landings had never been a pretty side and now was no different. He slowly got up.

His first thought was "Damn! It's bright." To him, his journey had started and ended in a second. His green eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the bright sun that was flaring across the sky. His journey across the dimension(as he liked to call this another world) started when the sun was sinking with the orange line seen across the quidditch ground. He looked around himself and found that he was standing beside a bush. The road ahead joined Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. As this thought crossed his mind, his decision was already made up. Go to Hogmeade. Ask Madam Rosmetta for a room above the pub and get his act together.

He did not want to face the castle. It would bring back too many painful memories. Death. Of his best friend Ron Weasley who had given his life by standing in front of Hermione cutting the path of the green coloured curse, Avada Kadavra. Everybody knew he had liked Hermione since fourth year as he had seen her at the ball. But Harry knew better. What others did not know that he had started liking her far more earlier, his bet was probably during the second year when she had been petrified by the snake. Harry shook his head. It would not do well to dwell on past. Everyone was dead. Dumbeldore, the teachers, Tonks, his friends, their families and many more during the last battle to save Hogwarts. He had just finished his part. He had destroyed Voldemort. The cost was too high. Now he was here where Dumbeldore, his headmaster had promised he would find his loved ones.

His once white battle robes were now glistening red. There were patches of blood that had dried up near the hood. He did not know when he had gotten the cutting curse near his neck. But this was no wonder. This is what he did best. Survive.

He took his pheniox wand out of his robes and whirled it around himself. His now white robes were as white as new. He started his walk towards Hogmeade and get a good deserved sleep. He was deep in his thought when the road started to open up. Ahead was the village of Hogsmeade. Just by looking any sane wizard would have noticed the presence of dread. There were Hogwarts children roaming around in groups, scuttling close together for protection. He had seen it before. Again he waved his wand and felt his facial muscles distort. He looked nothing like Harry Potter. Now he looked with brown eyes more like the cross between Sirius and Nevelle. Round yet smart.

The dreded presence had alerted him to the fact that Voldemort was alive in this world and kicking. He would have to look at the history and old news clippings. A journey to the Diagon Alley was fixed. He pulled him hood up and entered the village. His robes were specially made. The looked simple to not get attention. They would never cause him to trip and no one could pull his hood up against his wish. The hood also cast a shadow on his face that prevented any light to penetrate.

As he was walking, people were vary of him. Even if he was wearing white robes did not mean he was not a dark wizard. Parents took their children away from him. One rule to survive in the war was: if you cannot see your enemy, better be far away. He carefully manuvered himself and reached the enterace of the pub. He took a deep breath and entered.

As Harry entered, a jingling sound alreted his presence. Some people looked up. They didn't recongnise him. Their hands immidiately went to their robes. Slowly the chatter drowned. He now had the attention of ninty percent of the pub. He saw Tonks in the front. This told him that the Order was running. Every other shop would have an Order member. The object of his affection had a weary face. He did not like what he saw. There was mistrust in her eyes where he had only seen warmth and happiness before. She was also clutching her wand tightly. "Tonks and seriousness." This thought penetrated his mind. He suddenly gave a snort and realised he had been standing in the entrance for a minute now. He slowly brought his hands up to his face, not to be the one receiving on the end of a curse, and lowered the hood.

A series of sighs went to the pub. He knew what they were thinking. Young. No danger. Everybody went back to their business. If only they knew. He had not confessed his feelings to Nymphadora Tonks but he promised himself there the he would do now. 'Hmm. Better now or never'. She was getting a drink from Rosemitta. He walked slowly to her.

"Drink on me?" he said casually.

"Don't you think, you are a bit young!" Tonks asked with a raised eyebrow. She was in her disguise that she kept in public. She only morphed into her real face when truly alone.

Harry just smiled " A butterbear please" he told the bartender.

He took a seat next to her and facing forwards said "I may look young but I can be just as leathel."

Tonks eyes widened and she started going for the wand.

Harry chuckeled. Tonks took that as an insult that he was making fun of her.

"I don't know who you are but you look really stupid to me. Walking around with no care in the world. Joking around when there is war going on."

"I know that a war is going on and Voldemort is out there but that does not mean I am going to hide for the rest of my life and not enjoy when I have the chance." He replied back.

Everybody had quitened down at the name of Voldemort. Tonks was stunned. Nobody dared take dark lords' name. To her the stanger was a total idiot or a crazy person. Soon he answered as if he had read her mind.

"I am not crazy. I don't know why you don't call him by his name. Fear of the name increases fear itself."

"Ya. Like you are all powerful and can defend youself against HIM."

"Would you like to know?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. He was a sycopath. Nobody dared to speak like this except Dumbeldore and even he was serious when he discussed the matter.

Harry saw everyone was listening and nobody was taking him seriously. He sighed. Turning to Rosmetta he asked

"May I rent a room?"

The pub owner lived on half the space on the first floor and had four room made for people. She replied

"It will cost galleon a week" It was getting expensive these days.

Harry noticed the rate had gone up by half but did not comment on it. It seemed like wizarding economy was going down. The pub owner was surprised when he just nodded without any questions. To her it was a stupid customer with a good business deal. Take what you get!

Harry turned back to Tonks and winked.

"My name is Taylor Phillip. Phil for short." He extended his hand.

Tonks did not take his hand. Even she had a reputation to hold. She drawled

"Pleasure"

Harry seeing she did not care about him the least sadened him but he was okay with it. He would react the same if he were in her position. As he started going up the stairs, his eyes fell on "Ron. Hermione." he wispered to himself. Shaking his head to started to go up when he noticed the eyes. Green. She looked at him then again at what must be her little sister. They both had red hair. He did not want to get his hopes up. He went up the stairs, found his room and opened it.

It was a fairly large room with bare essentials. Just what he needed. On one side was the bed. Opposite to it was fireplace from where he could floo call and opposite to the door was rectagular large window overlooking the Hogsmede center. The door to the pub was below the window. Near the window was a wooden desk with straight chair.

He took out a miniature trunk from his pocket and unshrinked it. It was a 4 compartment trunk. One was for normal everyday use. Second one for library that held many dark book and extremely light art books. The third was his training area in which he would duel against dummies that are at his level. Most of the time he was able to defeat them. In the fourth compartment, there was a living room and a kitchen. In the living room a section was cut off for making potions that he kept on one side of the wall. A wall also held a foldable bed that was quite comfortable.

He took some clothes from the trunk, changed and then went to sleep.

He awoke with a start. First he did not know where he was. Then everything came crashing back, new world. He got up, took a shower and changed back into his white robes. He never felt safe without it. He was getting an unplesant feeling. This only came when Voldemort was near. He looked out the window. It was getting dark and the children were starting to go back. He had been asleep for only 5hrs. That was quite a feat as he had only had 10 hrs sleep n the previous week. With wet hair he once again went into the pub.

Tonks was facing the other way. He took a chance. He crept behind her and then wispered in her ear.

"You are still here"

Wack. Apparantly she had turned about really fast and had him down on the floor.

She frowned and only said

"Good. Thats' what you get for trying to scare me."

"But I thought I did scare you"

"I am an Auror. You can't scare me this easily."

Harry got himself off the floor.

Suddenly there were screams.

Harry bolted out of the door on reflex, Tonks closely following.

'Yep, he is here' and incidently enough there was Voldemort. Harry mused to himself that he looked much better.

'May be he looked like a monster because of the rebirth, here he looks as though any other person but he still has red eyes'

Voldemort stood there. He was satisfied that he still commanded this much fear after 17 years. He killed on random basis. He did not kill too many people. This was why people fled from him from the hope that he would spare them. He still killed everybody who opposed him openly. He saw to it that everyone who opposed him suffer. Potter, they had opposed him openly thinking because of the prophecy their child will be able to kill him. He saw a girl with green eyes and red hair. His mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. He raised his wand and muttered

'Crucio'

The girl was frozen on the spot, unable to move, looking as the red curse was coming her way. She was in Ravenclaw. She had to think fast. But she was not fast enough. The curse would hit her.

Harry saw Voldemort lift his wand and he traced the trajectory to a girl he had seen earlier in the pub, green eyes, red hair. She was the older sister. Harry knew from the way she was standing that she would not run. He did the only thing that came to his mind. He ran to her and pushed her away as the curse hit him in the stomach.

He went down on the ground screaming.

Tonks thought that Phil had run to join the dark lord. He had just come to spy on them. The dark eaters were standing behind the dark lord. They never created havoc before their lord. They waited their turn. After dark lord, it was their turn. She tried to apparate only to recogise a moment later that antiapparation ward has been setup. She thought that today she was going to die.

What happened next, shocked her to the bone. Phil had taken the curse himself.

Even Voldemort was shocked. This had not happened to him for a number of years after his initial rising. A person had taken a crucio for others. He was impressed. If he could only get him to join his group.

The curse was lifted after if felt like an eternity. It had only been a minute but it was enough. Harry now knew he had a sour dry throat.

"Who are you?" asked Voldemort with narrow eyes.. scanning for possible lies.

"A traveller"

"Would you serve me? Will be join my rank?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I do not have anything against muggle born."

"Then you will have to die"

"I will die for my belief. To a well organised mind death is nothing but the next adventure." Harry retorted.

Voldemort was thinking 'He is smart'

"You do not fear me, nor respect me, I will kill you and set an example for all."

"I respect Lord Slytherin"

Voldemorts eyes shot open. Nobody had called him Lord Slytherin after he became Voldemort.

Harry Potter knew, he had Voldemorts' full attention.

Review if you think that I am writing good. If not tell me why. I am open to all suggestion but this is my fic my decisions will be final.

This is my first fic.


End file.
